The present invention generally relates to child restraint seats and, more particularly, to a child restraint seat of the type integrated into the backrest of a vehicular seating arrangement and having energy absorbing means for absorbing a portion of the energy dissipated when an occupant impacts and/or loads into the child seat.
Virtually all automotive passenger type motor vehicles are now equipped with safety belt restraint systems for physically restraining the seat occupant when the vehicle is subjected to a high rate of deceleration which may occur, for example, during a motor vehicle collision. While such conventional safety belt restraint systems are well suited for restraining adult passengers, it is a common practice to use a portable (i.e., "add-on") child restraint seat having a belt-type harness for children under a given age and weight. As is known, such portable child seats are placed on top of the vehicle seat and secured thereto using the existing vehicular safety belt restraint system.
In an effort to minimize the inconvenience associated with installing and/or stowing portable child seats, some automotive passenger type motor vehicles are now available with seating arrangements that have a "built-in" or integral child restraint seat integrated into the backrest of an otherwise conventional seat. When the child seat is stowed, the seating arrangement accommodates an adult in a normal seated position while preserving the overall cosmetic appearance and comfort of the vehicle seat. When needed, the integral child seat can be deployed by rotating a seat member to a lowered operative position and elevating a headrest member to a raised operative position, thereby exposing a belt-type harness restraint provided for physically restraining a child within the seat. Following use, the integral child seat can be stowed by lowering the headrest member and raising the seat member to their respective stowage positions concealed within the backrest. It is also common to utilize a latching mechanism for latching the integral child seat in its stowed position.
As is obvious, the primary function of an integral child restraint seat is to restrain the child when the vehicle is subjected to an impact or a heavy braking condition. Accordingly, if the child seat occupant strikes and/or loads into the child seat, the energy dissipated is absorbed by both the child's body and the child seat. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a child seat that absorbs a greater percentage of the total energy dissipated, thereby reducing the amount of energy absorbed by the child seat occupant.